fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 2: An Anthology for a Local Kitsune
Just getting some stuff onto the main site, for later use/preservation and whatnot. Let's get them all up here, first, then run down the list one by one- SnipKitsune1.png|"Release, Five Seals!" SnipKitsune2.png|"Storm Sage" SnipKitsune3.png|"Bullying Mountains" Release, Five Seals! This one is honestly pretty simple? At least, insofar as I am only really left with estimates to use here. Fortunately, VsBW's Standard Storm Calculations page exists, so... Since the distance to the horizon from ~100 feet up (about as high up as the taller trees in many jungles, like this fight's setting) is 19600 meters according to my friendly neighborhood Distance to the Horizon calculator, and thus the total area would be 1206900000 sq. meters. And we know that this storm is bigger than that, so using the values for Rhode Island (4002000000 sq. meters) seems appropriate for an approximation of what to imagine. The same goes for using the highest instability value (for turbulent tornadoes) and the somewhat lower cloud height of 8000 meters (for low-balling where able.) The end result is that I checked the table, and got 2.569e+17 Joules, or 61.4 Megatons of TNT. Or, City level+. Storm Sage Now, for my next magic trick, I figure out what would happen if some crazy magic user just exhaled an entire storm that, apparently, can extend to the horizon in only a few seconds! Firstly, finding the distance to the horizon from relatively close to the Earth (say, ~3 meters, which is about 10 feet)... according to the above calculator, it's 6200 meters. This will make our speed, for the air blown, (6200 meters/3 seconds) = 2066.7 m/s Now, for the volume of the air, given a height of 8000 meters and a radius of 6200, via a Volume of a Cylinder calculator- Volume: 9.661e+11 cubic meters Multiple by the Density at Sea Level of air, or 1.225 kg/m^3, and you get 1.1835e+12 kg of air. Now, just plug this into the KE calculator, with the speed, for a final yield... Of 2.5275e+18 Joules, or 604.09 Megatons of TNT. Mountain level+. Speaking of mountains, Bullying Mountains Apparently this character quite casually vaporized entire chunks of two, at once. Since this battle happened in-setting in an area beyond "the tallest mountains in the world", where an abundance of taller mountains would full well be likely to just be sitting around, and that mountains in the real world routinely break 2000 meters in height, I think assuming 2000 meters for our height is fine. For slope, even though most of the world's taller mountains tend to be broad and flattish, for the sake of low-balling I will once again use a value (45 degrees) that's probably lower than that of the actual mountain, to achieve a lower mass (note that this gives me a radius equal to my height, since that's how right angles and sin-cos-tan works and such.) Plugging this in to the Volume of a Cone calculator yields 8.3776e+9 cubic meters. Or, multiplied by granite's density of 2750 kg/m^3, a Mass = 2.3038e+13 kg Now, it was only the sides of these that were blasted into dust (about one-fourth, I'll say for now), but there's two of them. So, M *2, /4 = 1.1519e+13 kg. With the vaporization of boiling point being, according to what I could find, 2230 degrees Celsius? Well from there, its just a standard vaporization calc- Specific Heat (Granite): 821.46 J/kg*K Latent Heat of Fusion (Granite): 947657.98 Latent Heat of Vaporization (Granite): 6077872 ΔT: (2230 - 23) = 2207 (1.1519e+13 kg * 821.46 * 2207) + (1.1519e+13 kg * (947657.98 + 6077872)) = 1.0181e+20 Joules, or 24.33 Gigatons of TNT. Island level. Aaaaand... yeah, that's about it. Final Yield Release, Five Seals!: 61.4 Megatons of TNT Storm Sage: 604.09 Megatons of TNT (and 2066.7 m/s) Bullying Mountains: 24.33 Gigatons of TNT Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations